


L'amour fait battre nos cœurs.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Sur votre 31 [8]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Angst, Bibliothèque de Fictions Sur votre 31 (2020), Break Up, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Cute, Disney, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Adora/Catra (She-Ra), F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Adora (She-Ra), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Nightmares, POV Catra (She-Ra), Past Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Sur votre 31] : Catra sans Adora, c'était comme Etheria sans princesses. Une véritable hérésie. Catradora.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Sur votre 31 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947682
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	1. 16. Disney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Titre du 27/08/2020 : L'amour fait battre nos cœurs
> 
> \- Drabble Tag Femslash 85 : Couple : Catra / Adora (She-Ra) Contraintes : Romance / Humour
> 
> \- Couple du 16/06/2020 : Catra / Adora
> 
> \- Soixante neuvième drabble femslash : Catra / Adora
> 
> \- Défi couple 266 : Catra/Adora
> 
> \- Fandom du 08/09/2020 au 15/09/2020 : She-Ra
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 62. quatrième
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Catra
> 
> \- UA challenge 51 : Moderne!UA
> 
> \- Cancer : Couple : Catra / Adora (She-Ra)
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 10 défis.

C'était Adora qui avait choisi le film.

C'était la quatrième fois de la semaine quela jeune blonde et sa petite-amie à l'aspect félin se faisaient une soirée film, toutes seules cette fois, et elles avaient décidé de regarder un Disney qu'aucune d'elles n'avait encore vu, à savoir, La Belle et la Bête.

Lovée dans les bras de Catra, Adora ne put s'empêcher de froncer légèrement les sourcils en voyant la Bête apparaître à l'écran pour la première fois, puis elle se tourna vers sa petite-amie, la regardant attentivement, et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Quoi, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Non, pas du tout chérie, je me faisais juste une petite réflexion…

\- Ah oui, laquelle ?

\- Tu ressembles un peu à la Bête, tu ne trouves pas ?

L'autre jeune femme haussa un sourcil mi-perplexe, mi-vexé.

\- Quoi, tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas au moins un peu vrai quant même ? »

Un coussin envoyé en pleine figure fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçut.


	2. 17. Je ne te crois pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Prompt 50 : "Je ne te crois pas"
> 
> \- Couple du 16/06/2020 : Catra / Adora
> 
> \- Soixante neuvième drabble femslash : Catra / Adora
> 
> \- Défi couple 266 : Catra/Adora
> 
> \- Dialogue 81 : « - Tu m'as demandé un jour de partir et je l'ai fait. - Et aujourd'hui je le regrette. - Mais aujourd'hui c'est trop tard. »
> 
> \- Fandom du 08/09/2020 au 15/09/2020 : She-Ra
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 64. Cyclope
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Catra
> 
> \- Cancer : Couple : Catra / Adora (She-Ra)
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 9 défis.
> 
> Contexte : Post-saison 3.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles s'affrontaient.

Mais cette fois, les choses étaient différentes, il y avait eu l'histoire du portail ouvert par Catra alors qu'Adora _l'avait suppliée de ne pas le faire_ , et leur monde avait failli être détruit à cause de ça, Adora l'avait senti se fracturer autour d'elle, s'écrouler en des tas de petits morceaux, il s'en était fallu de peu, et bon dieu _Angella était morte_ pour que ça n'arrive pas, tout ça parce que Catra avait choisi d'être égoïste, de n'écouter personne, et…

Et c'était là qu'Adora avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, qu'elle ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments pour Catra obscurcir son jugement, qu'elle devait arrêter de se mentir à elle-même, et qu'elle admette la vérité.

Plus aucun retour en arrière n'était possible désormais.

Elle avait _perdu_ Catra, et ce pour toujours…

Désormais transformée en She-Ra, elle regarda avec une certaine froideur la Hordienne, une envie de pleurer chevillée au corps, et la vérité c'est qu'elle aurait mille fois préféré affronter un cyclope plutôt que de faire face à son ancienne camarade.

Catra n'était guère mieux, pâle comme la mort, et semblant vouloir être partout sauf ici.

« Tu sais que j'ai failli mourir Catra ? Attaqua immédiatement l'héroïne. Tu savais que… qu'Angella _était morte_ pour que le portail puisse être refermé, et que le monde ne s'écroule pas, ce qui a failli arriver _par ta faute_?

\- Non, fit celle qu'elle appelait à contre-cœur son ennemie, je ne le savais pas. Et je suis désolée.

Adora réprima avec difficulté un sanglot.

Toute cette situation lui déchirait le cœur.

\- Je ne te crois pas… Non Catra, je ne te crois _plus_ , et je… je suis fatiguée de me battre, contre toi, pour toi, je ne peux plus croire que nous pouvons être autre chose que des ennemies désormais, et ça me fait mal, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas…

\- Adora, je…

\- Non. Tu m'as demandé un jour de partir et je l'ai fait.

\- Et aujourd'hui je le regrette.

\- Mais aujourd'hui c'est trop tard. Peut-être… peut-être que j'ai tort, peut-être qu'il y a encore quelque chose à sauver en toi, mais je ne veux plus… Adieu Catra, fit-elle avant de tourner les talons. »

Tout comme elle s'y attendait, la Hordienne ne tenta pas de la retenir.

En revanche, elle ne vit pas qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer.


	3. 18. Agacement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fanart du 05/09/2020 De ArtKitt-Creations
> 
> \- Couple du 16/06/2020 : Catra / Adora
> 
> \- Soixante neuvième drabble femslash : Catra / Adora
> 
> \- Défi couple 266 : Catra/Adora
> 
> \- Fandom du 08/09/2020 au 15/09/2020 : She-Ra
> 
> \- Cap ou pas Cap de faire un bodyswap sur n'importe quel couple de votre choix ?
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 67. Poème
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Catra
> 
> \- Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°78 – Écrire post-canon de votre fandom
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes de même sexe
> 
> \- Cancer : Couple : Catra / Adora (She-Ra)
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 11 défis.
> 
> Contexte : Post-canon.

« JE VAIS TUER SCINTILLA ! Hurla une Adora furieuse, mais avec… la voix de Catra.

Oui, pour comprendre la situation actuelle, il faut revenir quelques minutes en arrière, et mentionner un certain accident magique, provoqué par ni plus ni moins que… la reine Scintilla (quelle surprise… On aurait pu écrire un poème ou un roman sur sa maladresse), et ce qui provoquait actuellement l'agacement, ou plutôt la colère, de celle qu'on appelait She-Ra était… un échange de corps.

Oups…

En effet, alors que Catra se trouvait maintenant dans le corps d'Adora, Adora se trouvait quant à elle dans le corps de Catra, qui était elle-même en train de rire, à deux doigts de tomber à cause de son hilarité.

\- Ça n'a rien de drôle !

\- Oh si tu voyais ta tête… enfin ma tête plutôt, c'est juste impayable ! Il faudra que je remercie Paillettes pour ça.

\- Catra…

\- Quoi ? C'est drôle, tu ne vas pas le nier. Je me demande si je suis capable de me transformer en She-Ra quand je suis dans ton corps. Ce serait amusant tiens, où est-ce que tu as mis ton épée ?

\- CATRA !

Sans l'écouter, sa petite-amie (mais avec son apparence à elle, ce qui était… assez perturbant) se mit à chercher autour d'elle, poursuivie par Adora mais-avec-le-corps-de-Catra qui lui courut après pendant plusieurs minutes, avant qu'elles ne tombent l'une sur l'autre, Catra étant enserrée dans ses bras par Adora.

\- Tu es impossible, tu le sais ça ?

Catra eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Oui mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Adora sourit à son tour (toujours avec le visage de Catra donc), avant de l'embrasser.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, admit-elle. »


	4. 19. Dieu, déesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Couple du 16/06/2020 : Catra / Adora
> 
> \- Défi couple 266 : Catra/Adora
> 
> \- Soixante neuvième drabble femslash : Catra / Adora
> 
> \- Fandom du 08/09/2020 au 15/09/2020 : She-Ra
> 
> \- Incorrect quotes #21 : Scorpia : Adora ne peut pas être bonne dans tous les domaines. Peut-être qu'elle embrasse mal. Catra : Non, elle est bonne dans ce domaine-là, aussi. Scorpia : Quoi ? Catra : Quoi ?
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap d'écrire un Catradora sans angst ?
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 71. Un bus scolaire
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Catra
> 
> \- UA challenge 51 : Moderne!UA
> 
> \- Cancer : Couple : Catra / Adora (She-Ra)
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 10 défis.

Catra n'appréciait pas beaucoup Flèche d'or et Scintilla, les deux nouveaux amis de sa meilleure amie Adora (enfin, meilleure amie… Elle était bien plus que ça, même si pas officiellement), et si elle avait été honnête avec elle-même, elle aurait admis qu'elle était tout simplement jalouse de l'attention que la blonde leur portait ces derniers temps.

Aussi, alors qu'elle et Scorpia se trouvaient dans le bus scolaire, en attendant de revenir du lycée, et que la déesse de l'ennui semblait l'avoir pointée du doigt, elle et son amie discutaient du sujet de conversation favori de la jeune fille, à savoir Adora.

« Adora ne peut pas être bonne dans tous les domaines. Peut-être qu'elle embrasse mal.

\- Non, elle est bonne dans ce domaine-là, aussi, ne put se retenir de dire Catra, avant de se figer en réalisant ce qu'elle avait laissé échapper.

Scorpia sursauta.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi ? S'exclama à son tour Catra par automatisme.

Scorpia la regarda avec un air inquisiteur.

\- Est-ce que tu sors avec Adora ?

\- Non ! Enfin oui, enfin peut-être, enfin, en quelque sorte…

Son amie haussa un sourcil sceptique.

\- Il va falloir que tu me racontes tout… »

Catra soupira, avant de sourire.

Scorpia était décidément une amie fantastique.


	5. 20. Peur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Mot du 24/06/2020 Peur
> 
> \- Alphabet des thèmes : P : Peur
> 
> \- Couple du 16/06/2020 : Catra / Adora
> 
> \- Défi couple 266 : Catra/Adora
> 
> \- Soixante neuvième drabble femslash : Catra / Adora
> 
> \- Dialogue 73 : « - Je t'ai attendu. Encore et encore. - Désolé… - Ne dis rien. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. »
> 
> \- Prompt 141 : « Je voulais juste nous construire un avenir à tous les deux. Je voulais qu'on finisse heureux, en bonne santé et amoureux comme au premier jour… et toi t'as tout gâché. »
> 
> \- Fandom du 08/09/2020 au 15/09/2020 : She-Ra
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 72. Quand les mots étaient des actes
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Catra
> 
> \- Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°78 – Écrire post-canon de votre fandom
> 
> \- Cancer : Couple : Catra / Adora (She-Ra)
> 
> \- Fusionner 12 défis.
> 
> Contexte : Post-canon.

Il fait nuit, il fait sombre, elle dort, et elle a peur.

Elle est au rocher de la peur, il fait froid, et elle est seule, évidemment.

Enfin… pas complètement.

Une voix s'élève dans l'air, celle d'Adora, froide, glaciale, emplie de reproches, évidemment, et…

_«_ _Je voulais juste nous construire un avenir à toutes les deux. Je voulais qu'on finisse heureuses, en bonne santé et amoureuses comme au premier jour… et toi t'as tout gâché._ _»_

Le froid, la douleur, la tristesse, la culpabilité, tout ce qui aurait pu mal tourner si elles avaient perdu, ça et tout le reste, tout cela l'envahit, et Adora parlait toujours, tandis que Catra n'arrivait plus à parler.

« Je me souviens de quand les paroles étaient des actes, Catra, je me souviens de quand toi et moi nous étions dans le même camp, et toi, tu…

Adora pleurait maintenant.

\- Je t'ai attendue. Encore et encore.

\- Désolée… Parvint à articuler Catra d'une voix faible.

\- Ne dis rien. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. »

En se réveillant en sursaut, Catra regarda à côté d'elle, pour s'assurer qu'Adora était bien ici, et elle se serra contre elle, juste pour être vraiment sure qu'elle était bien là, avec elle, qu'elle était réelle.

Elles avaient gagné, et Adora l'avait pardonnée.

Tout allait bien.

FIN


End file.
